


Monday Morning 5:19

by jojo_joe



Category: Almost Human, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: How bad it can be, M/M, Two cheeky androids, Two grumpy detectives
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 每天是同样的太阳，不同的麻烦。多棒的警句啊，真应该批量印在祝福贺卡上。汉克在穿过警戒线时苦涩地想，他已经见过最糟糕的了，之后还能糟到哪儿去呢？但在预估仿生人作妖的程度时，一切还真他妈充满了惊喜。





	1. Chapter 1

-  
每天是同样的太阳，不同的麻烦。多棒的警句啊，真应该批量印在祝福贺卡上。汉克在穿过警戒线时苦涩地想，他已经见过最糟糕的了，之后还能糟到哪儿去呢？但在预估仿生人作妖的程度时，一切还真他妈充满了惊喜。  
这次是个尤其充满创造力的家政型仿生人，已经投入使用十个年头。整整十年都在洗衣服、擦盘子、给小孩子念九千个童话，无论换谁都得疯。但他真的没必要把自己的主人做成鲜血淋漓的七巧板。  
“十年。还不知道十年后我能在哪儿呢。”汉克草草扫了一眼现场报告，在进门前便把那块闪着光的小板子丢回给克里斯，“康纳去哪里了，有人看见他了吗？”  
黑人警员耸了耸肩，明显并不打算陪着进去，只是在他身后帮忙拽开了大门。

门廊尽头的客厅看起来像是童年记忆里最劣质的鬼屋特效，灯泡不稳定地跳动着，花瓶碎了，大片红蓝相间的喷射状血迹散发着失去温度后特有的腥臭味，汉克非常确定脚边那一小条还在抽搐的蓝色组件属于他们的犯罪嫌疑人。仇视仿生人协会的荣誉会员们早八百年前就跑去清空刚吃进去的晚餐了，他的兔崽子搭档也得以先一步溜进现场。康纳额角的情绪灯欢快地闪着黄色，现在正跪在一块分不清轮廓的物体前，东张西望不知道在想什么。

汉克站在玄关的位置，眼睁睁地看着他把两根手指插了进去。隔着两三米都能听见咕啾一声，指尖拔出时牵连出黏连不断的半透明物质。某种难以言喻的胃部反应扼住了他的咽喉，让他根本没机会出声制止。  
哦不。不。不。不。  
之后的画面让饱受生活摧残的副队长甚至希望自己是个安卓，至少他还有从芯片上洗掉记忆的可能性。

“安德森副队长，你刚刚叫我？”康纳这时候才转过头，还是那副无害又可靠的默认表情，但下唇沾到的一点颜色不断提醒着几秒前发生的一切。  
“我知道答案了，十年之后……”  
“安德森副队长？”  
“这太他妈的折寿了，”汉克踢开脚边的那截电线，收获了来自仿生人搭档的一道谴责目光，但他懒得管，“不用十年，我肯定早死透了。”

-  
“嗨汉克，队长说所有仿生人相关的案子都交给你。”当晚大醉到天明的汉克在午休过半后才摇摇晃晃走进警局，被同事过分用力地拍了肩，“那边两个人归你了。”  
“嗨！我以为只有死了的才——”他情绪激烈地反弹，一回头看见两个男人正靠在自己的办公桌前，其中一位已经在极其不耐烦地用椅面磨靴子，另一位像是脑袋里有颗雷达，精准无误地在汉克扭头时跟着转过脸。他俩的视线在空中相接，汉克清晰地看见对方深色的皮肤上有蓝色的纹路流淌而过。  
见鬼的，这又是什么型号？光是LED灯已经不够时髦了吗？

汉克又探了探头，这时候才看见还可怜巴巴坐在对面办公桌前的仿生人搭档。配上圆溜溜的棕色眼睛，他没来由地像是纸箱里的流浪狗。  
“你们俩没聊过？”汉克用口型在他们中间比划了一下。  
“我们在等你，”康纳毫无眼力见地直接开了口，又悄悄瞥了一眼进化成整块LED光板的仿生人，“我和他……”  
“我和他型号不同，信息传输恐怕不是那么方便。”话题中心索性直接转过了身，向着汉克伸出一只手，无机质的蓝眼睛在灯光里闪闪发亮，“我叫多利安，这位是肯尼斯警探。我们来自2048年，你们的十年之后。”

-  
“你们对未来的介绍让我更没什么求生欲了。”汉克云里雾里地听完一大堆，这是一个对科技一窍不通的门外汉所能发出的唯一感慨。  
“所以说，’墙’？”也只有仿生人能把这种长篇超现实烧脑小说从头跟到尾，但他额角的小黄圈也跳得没停下过，“政府用墙来阻挡异常仿生人？”  
多利安看了一眼他的搭档警探——汉克从刚才的交谈里得知他叫约翰，活得差不多和他一样惨，可能要更惨一点，介于他连一条腿都是仿生的——似乎在琢磨该不该回答。  
“是的，差不多就在美国和加拿大的交界上。”约翰竖起手掌随意地沿桌面切两下，换成个更不羁的二郎腿坐姿，看来警局的制式桌子没法安放他永远在骚动的长腿，“我记得小时候总统嚷嚷着要在墨西哥那儿加堵墙，没想到最后建在了加拿大。”  
“所有拥有’合成心灵’的仿生人们也被永久停机了，连情绪模拟模块都没有存在的需要。”多利安敲敲自己的太阳穴，“我也是在很久之后才因为特殊需求被唤醒。”  
约翰很轻地咳嗽了一声。

-  
“人类真的是越活越回去了，是不是？”当天晚上，汉克破天荒地把康纳一并抓去了酒馆，熟门熟路无视了老板能翻上天花板的白眼。他要了两份波本，并且把两份都灌了下去。  
“科技失控发展，犯罪率提升了400%。这点毫无疑问是提高了。”汉克在此之前甚至不知道他的仿生人搭档有讽刺的能力，或者他只是单纯地能把实话说得很讽刺。干得好啊，谈判专家。“肯尼斯警探提到了仿生人革命，并且坚持说这是整个事件的重要转折点。原话’我见鬼的连飞机都不想坐，为了人类浩劫却跟着一堆破铜烂铁被扔回了十年前’。”  
康纳背对着一群时不时剜他一眼的男人们，锋芒在背也岿然不动，用带了点电子音的声线一字不漏复述那位警探的话时有点异样的喜感。  
“说是他被传送过来的我都不奇怪，他那副样子像是随时都要喊’斯考特，把我弄上去！*’”汉克敲敲桌子，又要了一杯酒。  
康纳小幅度地歪了一下脑袋。“你认为他的搭档是瓦肯人？”  
“瓦肯……呸，那个警探可没什么舰长的样子！”烈酒的劲头上来得也快，汉克现在感觉到两颊有些发烧，话头不受控地从舌头上滚出来。他用两只手指圈着杯子，分出食指朝着安卓的方向绕了个圈，“要我说，他倒像是那个医生。那个坏脾气医生，老、老骨头？我都能想象出他喊’吉姆，他死了*’的口气……见鬼的，我在跟你聊什么东西。”  
“我储存了上世纪40年代至今的所有流行元素，它们在谈判中很可能成为关键因素。”康纳回答得一板一眼，在一片颓废的酒馆里像个格格不入优等生。几次下来他已经把汉克的喝酒节奏摸得一清二楚，乖巧地又帮他招了一轮短饮，“星际迷航是绝对的必需品。”  
一半的血液都快换成酒精的安德森副队长今晚醉得格外快。他又张了张口，不确定在说什么，好像是“你听到了，会有场仿生人革命”、“你打算站在哪一边”，被这个巧舌如簧的仿生人半哄半骗着，他甚至记得自己拉着他的手聊了会儿儿子。

等到汉克恢复神智后已经是凌晨了，天色刚有点泛白的意思，他正好端端地躺在自家床上。隔壁房间传来一顿一顿的闷重脚步声，只可能是苏莫醒过来找食吃了——上次他看起来还挺喜欢康纳的。  
康纳呢？  
汉克盯着天花板呆了几秒，一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来。  
玻璃完好无损。  
太好了。汉克两眼一翻，又栽回枕头里不省人事。

 

*：这里是我的个人恶趣味。两句话都是星际迷航里的经典台词，John Kennex的饰演者Karl Urban同时也是星际迷航里的老骨头，两个角色的气鼓鼓性格某种方面其实很像;) “He’s dead, Jim”则因为出现频率太高已经基本成了玩梗必备，有相当一段时间Chrome浏览器在无法加载时也会出现这句话。


	2. Chapter 2

-  
天色大亮。汉克不用睁眼都能感觉到阳光刺向眼皮的亮度，今天的底特律竟然是个大晴天。唯一美中不足的是眼前总像有几团阴影，这晃一下、那晃一下，恼人程度堪比午夜时分异军突起的施工队。他心情恶劣地嘟囔了一声，抬手估摸着就往那边拍了过去。  
啪。  
原来不是他喝迷糊到出幻觉了，他真的摸到了什么玩意儿。汉克睁开眼，差点被面前的三张大脸吓得又厥过去。康纳这个小混球也在其中，即使只是面无表情地歪了歪脑袋，汉克就是能读出一点“哟，你终于醒啦”的幸灾乐祸来。  
“安德森副队长，”他的手还糊在多利安的脸上，这位仿生人的声音透过指缝嗡嗡响，“看来你在做一个拍苍蝇的梦。”  
“这什么情况，参观我睡觉有助于你们逆转未来？”汉克饱受酒精摧残的喉咙里像是塞了三卷砂纸，甚至不觉得这几个人能听懂，“2048年就没有人睡床了吗？”  
“床还是有的，”约翰自来熟地在床沿坐下来，抱着手、绷着下唇，有意无意白了一眼他的搭档，“不仅仅是有，连安卓都能和我的床唠家常了。珍惜你还能享受安静睡眠的时光吧。”  
康纳又歪了一次脑袋，额角的信号灯快速闪烁几次，汉克仿佛能看见两只具象化的狗耳朵跟着他的动作从左甩到右。好的，他明白为什么苏莫会喜欢他了。  
“肯尼斯警探，难道你的搭档和你睡…住一起吗？”即便在中途刹车紧急换词，这个家伙还是把哪壶不开提哪壶的特点发挥到了极致。要是哪次任务康纳把目标谈判到自杀，他一点不惊讶。  
“只是我之前扫描过他的睾——”啪。又是一巴掌。这次是肯尼斯警探结结实实糊住了多利安的嘴。

两位仿生人隔着床铺对视了一会儿。这气氛诡异得可怕，两人的视线间全是滋啦滋啦的信息流，一开始“型号不同无法传输”绝对是彻头彻尾的鬼扯。  
最鬼扯的是，康纳在这时突然扭过头——用那双干净又无辜的焦糖色眼睛盯着汉克，兴致勃勃如同注视着目标的年轻猎犬。

-  
这屋子里的尴尬气息浓重得仿佛要凝成实体，汉克头晕脑胀又骂骂咧咧地只能作势找衣服，康纳似乎对这间屋子比他自己还熟悉，甚至记得有一双洗干净的袜子被随手塞在了大衣口袋里，贴着鼻尖送过来时让他一点点拖延时间的借口都没能捞到。  
“记住你不是个家政型仿生人。”汉克咕哝一句。  
“等到你能合理地安排自己的生活起居时，汉克。”康纳蹬鼻子上脸，那副模样活像是教训自家不争气傻儿子的操心老母亲，要是能叉个腰就更活灵活现了。  
“我的老天爷……你们为什么就不能去警局里等我？”  
“因为你不在警局，安德森副队长。”当你身边环绕着两个仿生人时，麻烦级别绝不是乘以二，而是平方二。多利安也凑了过来，就差没在脸上写帮凶两个大字，“然后康纳就提议来找你，他知道你在哪儿。”  
即使康纳勤勤恳恳地帮忙去找换洗衬衫了，也不妨碍汉克朝大致方向隔空剜他一眼。将功抵过是不可能的，这个混蛋仿生人一定可以接收到他的怒气，必须可以。

“不是警局就是吉米酒吧，不是酒吧就是家，这就是我三点一线的悲惨人生。感谢我的搭档真了解我。”汉克第一次感觉到刚起床就得来一杯，威士忌不加冰的浓度。他从柜子上抓过车钥匙，忍不住向唯一的人类同胞抱怨，“你是怎么挺过来的？”  
“因为他很贵。”约翰正两手插兜往门口走，回答得简单粗暴，在迈过门槛时还是犹豫了那么一下，“鉴于我的第一个仿生人搭档，被我……呃，他牺牲在了车底。上面说要是这个也报废了，赔偿就从我的工资里扣。”  
“你留着我是因为你爱我，约翰。”多利安的声音从后面传来。十年之后的仿生人变得这么奔放了吗？  
现在约翰的脸色和宿醉初醒的汉克没什么两样了。

-  
“来说说案子吧，”再这么下去恐怕就要成为针对失职又失意还酷爱酗酒的警探们的吐槽大会，得理不饶人的仿生人绝对能用语言把他俩剥下一层皮。汽车刚启动汉克就先下手为强地领导了话题走向，“那么急着来找我，是出现了仿生人界的开膛手杰克还是里兹·波顿*？”  
“没那么血腥，更像是仿生人界的花衣吹笛手*。” 后座一阵窸窸窣窣，约翰在狭窄的空间里试图翘起二郎腿，不争气的仿生腿咯吱一声，一脚蹬上了靠背。康纳好奇地回头张望，多利安也似笑非笑地瞥他一眼，约翰隔着靴子用脚踝蹭蹭那个鞋印，若无其事地收回了腿。  
“三周前陆续出现孩子失踪的报告，除去已经找回的，还有四个下落不明。直到最近几天警方才正式确认这些案件相互关联，而且或许与异常仿生人有关，”多利安接过了话茬，不规则的蓝色光弧顺着侧脸浮现，这是他正在调取档案的信号，“原因是他们在失踪孩子的床底都发现了RA9的字符，你们对这个熟悉吗？”  
“太他妈熟悉了。”汉克拍了一下方向盘，“你说仿生人为什么随便犯个事都能弄得像邪教？”

 

*里兹·波顿：出自《鹅妈妈童谣》，“里兹·波顿拿起斧头/ 打了他爸爸四十下/ 当她看见自己所做的一切/ 她又打了她妈妈四十一下”。真人案件改编。  
*花衣吹笛手：出自格林童话。解决了鼠患的魔笛手没能得到被承诺的报酬，于是笛手在一个夜晚再次吹响笛子，这一次带走了全城的孩子。


	3. Chapter 3

-  
既然事情已经说清楚，再折去警局似乎也没了必要。汉克调转车头，直接前往城市另一端的案发现场——唯一一个被找回孩子的家。  
“要我是在这里长大的，恐怕不用被绑架，我自己都会跑。”约翰还没踏进去就忍不住感慨。这间屋子的确没什么好看的，死气沉沉、门窗紧闭，变质外卖的味道从厨房那儿隐隐约约传过来。  
早就有警员到达现场了，他们的问询对象坐在父母之间，抱着腿缩进沙发的模样让他显得更加小，只有几撮乱蓬蓬的卷发从膝盖后面钻出来。“他什么都不愿意说。”克里斯向汉克汇报进度，看起来也是对小孩子颇为头疼，“一开始甚至阻止我们进入他的房间。”  
“你们不能进去。”男孩子这时候抬起头，一双深色眼睛里看不见焦点，胆怯又固执地一再重复，“那里不是你们的地方。”  
“所以你们进去了吗？”汉克问。  
“趁他不注意的时候。”黑人警员悄悄一眨左眼，“不然你觉得RA9的涂鸦是怎么被发现的？”

“我找到了这个。”康纳在一层转了一圈，手里正拿着一本罕见的纸质大部头，从花花绿绿的配色能认出是这一本童话书。它被时光磨得泛黄翘边，还有几页向内折了起来。孩子细薄的肩膀从看见的一瞬间便防御性地紧绷了起来。他表现得像只发现了猎食者的小羚羊，手指攥住裤腿，死死盯着仿生人手里的童话书，直到康纳还算识时务地还给了他：“它塞在书架的挡板后面，是你藏在里面的吗？”  
小家伙一个猛扑将厚壳书抱进怀里，下巴磕着边角一言不发。  
“谈判专家碰上小鬼们也得哑炮，是不是？”自认为有育儿经验的汉克踱着步子走过来，毫不客气地嘲笑起搭档的专业性，往前几步蹲在了孩子的面前——却被一点不给面子无视得彻头彻尾。  
这他妈就有点尴尬了。看样子即使是总统亲临大驾，也别想从这个小共产党员嘴里抠出一个字。

“见鬼的，为什么来这儿的第一个案子就得和小孩子打交道？”约翰隔岸观火，压着气音和多利安咬耳朵。  
“尤其是你没有第二只长颈鹿玩具的时候。”他的搭档面色平静地倾过去回以耳语，“你觉得现在拿刀扎一下你的大腿，他会有反应吗？”  
几个听见响动的警员瞥了他俩一眼，约翰立刻回以程式化的笑容，并且确认自己露出了标准的八颗牙。他保持着这样的笑脸在下一秒嘶嘶咬起齿尖，肩膀贴肩膀地靠近多利安的耳朵：“我现在倒是很有在你身上扎一刀的欲望。”  
蓝眼睛仿生人盯着他。  
“——然后拿口香糖把伤口黏起来，”约翰说得慢条斯理，“等到回去才能让鲁迪把你修补好。”

多利安面无表情地扭回了脸，那副模样明显是生气了。大片的蓝光又在他的额角浮现，不管这个里外切开都黑的仿生人又在盘算什么，约翰至少摘到了当下的胜利果实。  
“又怎么了？”他不怕死地用胳膊肘搡对方，反倒引起了沙发上小家伙的注意。那双滴溜溜的圆眼睛抬起来，一瞬不瞬地盯着仿佛低配极光的数据流。  
“你的脸上也有蓝色。”他说。  
“是这种蓝色吗？”汉克听闻立刻将康纳一把拽过去，仿生人被他过大的手劲挤成了可怜巴巴的包子脸，那个疯狂闪烁的小蓝圈眼见着就要变黄。  
“汉克，你快把我的情绪灯抠下来了……”  
小家伙摇摇头，冷酷的人类立刻松了手，几秒之间把鸟尽弓藏诠释到了极致。

“谁还有这样的蓝色？”多利安软下声线，向前几步慢慢扶着沙发跪了下来，那些亮莹莹的线条海浪般顺着脸颊打着卷，又逐渐在皮肤下消失无踪。  
毫无孩子缘的约翰在后面不恁地抱起手：“你这招倒是对小鬼头屡试不爽。”  
“这个。”男孩还真的配合起来，打开童话书哗啦哗啦几下翻到折角的一页，指着当中的配图，“她说自己是床底下的怪物。”  
“她。”汉克抓到了重点，“是个’她’。”

-  
书页簌簌展开，插图上画着的是床底下伸出的一只手，骨节突出又长着利爪，在大笔墨的黑夜里被涂成凹凸不平的蓝色。约翰猜不准这是哪个年代的童话书，这么画出来不怕孩子做噩梦吗？  
“大人会欺负我们，但是怪物不会，”孩子身边的父母突然有些坐立不安起来，“床底的怪物会在我睡觉的时候保护我，她一直是这么说的。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后有一天，她带着我逃走了。”小家伙的咬字里带着刚哭过的鼻音，埋下头用手指磨蹭起插图。他用了不必要的力道，黑色的描边开始在指腹下变得毛绒绒，“她说有个人叫彼得潘，他永远不会成为揍孩子的大人，她会带着我们去见他……”  
汉克与约翰对视一眼。  
“这本书也是她送给你的吗？”难得安静站着而不是满场乱转的康纳突然问。  
“是的。”  
汉克挑起半边眉毛，递过去一个“你发现了什么了吗”的信号。  
康纳抬起下巴点了点示意窗外，明显是打算出门后再说。  
耶稣基督啊，你们在打哪门子的哑谜。肯尼斯警探突然感觉自己被这挤眉弄眼的一对排除出了社交圈。他看了看多利安，自家记仇的安卓趴在沙发扶手边，明显没打算理他。

-  
“现在能说了吧，福尔摩斯先生？”回警局的路上，又是汉克先开了腔。  
康纳一言不发地搓着手指，似乎还在琢磨什么。“那页上有蓝血的痕迹，已经蒸发了。”他慢慢地在脑内做起拼图，“我们要找的应该是个受了伤的女性仿生人。”  
“那些蓝色。”多利安突然接茬，康纳深以为然地点头。  
“嗯？”汉克从后视镜里瞥了一眼另一位安卓，是不是电子生命们的脑回路才能互相贴合，他怎么突然有点跟不上？  
“所以那些蓝色不是数据流，现在根本没有我这样的仿生人。”多利安点着太阳穴，“小孩子没法区分这些，何况仿生人是躲在床下的姿势，他只能看见对方的额头有大片的蓝色。”  
“所以是头部受伤的女仿生人。汉克，我们上次的报案记录看完了吗？”坐在副驾驶的搭档流畅地接过话头。不管嫌疑人是不是头部受伤，反正汉克开始头疼了。


	4. Chapter 4

-  
“找到什么有趣的了吗？”只要涉及回溯历史案件，两位受够调阅宗卷的人类警探的反应保持着惊人的高度一致——拜托了，仿生人搭档来代劳吧，你们最好了！  
“距我上一次查阅，全国范围里又增加了数十起异常仿生人报告。”康纳语调平和地往汉克身上撂担子，“至于之前的243起案件，全部处于未解决状态。”  
汉克响亮地啧了一声，约翰感同身受地拍拍他的背。现在的显示屏与十年后没有太大区别，通透的外表轻便漂亮却也降低了私密性，他能从这头清晰地看见屏幕上一张张滑过的照片。  
“大工程，是不是？”他与头发灰白的副队长勾肩搭背，被毫不留情地嗤了一声。  
“也没看你们从未来给我带点什么线索来。”  
“看侦探小说的时候，你喜欢先翻到最后一页读结局吗？”约翰理直气壮。

汉克哑了炮，孩子气地耸开了他搭在肩膀的胳膊作为最后的反抗。约翰可一点不介意，他拿起自己的咖啡纸杯，抬头打算关照一下两位安卓的工作进度。  
康纳的手上暂时没了动作，额角的LED灯闪着传输信息的黄色，一张女性仿生人的头像留在屏幕中央。约翰的视线松松垮垮扫过去，却从眼角余光中无意瞥见了熟悉的轮廓，再转回目光时只觉得后背唰唰起了一层白毛汗，登时又有一股热气往头顶冲。  
“等一下！停，翻回去！”他的声音太大了点，邻近的好几桌警员都忍不住投来好奇的目光。  
多利安就坐在康纳身边，他也被这突然的一吼惊得去看邻座的屏幕。  
“啊。”他只一眼就明白约翰想到了什么，“你觉得有这种可能吗？”

档案上是位非常漂亮的女性仿生人，也许过分漂亮了。半长的卷发加上饱满微张的嘴唇，那一双含情脉脉的褐色眼睛没人可以拒绝。她的照片下简短地写着案情报告：  
“伊甸园夜总会的经理通报一台性爱仿生人失踪，型号WR400 #641 790 831, 原因不明。该仿生人伴随一名顾客回家后，并没有回到夜总会，就此失踪*。”  
“瓦莱丽*。”约翰绕到了屏幕这边来，声音紧绷地撑住了桌面，“你运行过面部相似度了吗？”  
“非常相似。”多利安盯着屏幕里那双柔和的深琥珀色，即便知道不可能出现误差，还是忍不住进行了第二次面部识别，“用不恰当的形容来说，’同一个模子里刻出来的’。”  
“……见了鬼了。怪不得一开始她就极力反对我参加这个项目。”  
“报案的夜总会经理提到过她叫诺斯。”一脸状况外还在努力融入的康纳乖巧地插了话。  
“这见鬼的不重要，电脑里都他妈写着呢。”约翰的语气急躁起来，左右踱了两圈才绕回办公桌，深呼吸着双手攥住多利安的椅背，试图向另外两人解释现在的情况，“我有个同事，关系跟我——不错。她叫瓦莱丽，和你们这位走失的仿生人长得很像。”  
“你觉得……”汉克斟酌着前倾上身，表达能力突然变得如此力不从心。这么多年里他什么时候不是该骂就骂、该吼就吼？身为一位对着顶头上司都敢告诉他滚犊子的汉子，委婉组织出恰当的问句真是能憋死他。  
多利安在这种时候显露出与自家搭档不同的通情达理来，用一个耸肩回答了还没问出口的问题。  
不过话说回来，未来的警局环境真是混乱得可怕。  
汉克今天的求生欲又少了那么一点点。

-  
“我又给你倒了一杯咖啡，是你喜欢的68摄氏度。”约翰靠着茶水间的墙发呆时，多利安端着一只新纸杯走了过来，“顺便检查了附近没有你能拔下来加热的电线。”  
这个记仇的家伙。约翰翘了翘嘴角，听得出搭档是在拐弯抹角地安慰人。  
“谢了，”他说，接过来抿了一口，“希望你不是通过把手指插进去测温的。”  
黑色皮肤的搭档跟着他靠住墙壁，抱起胳膊做了个模棱两可的小表情。  
约翰又吞下一口咖啡。没有加糖也没有加奶的棕黄色液体顺着喉管淌下，舌根残留着一股熟悉的酸苦味，“我觉得我需要的是去喝一杯。”  
“现在是下午三点。”  
“——再加一只甜甜圈。”他流畅地接茬。

“为什么我喜欢上的女人总得有奇奇怪怪的附加值？”几分钟的沉默后，约翰先开了口，“先是……不提了，因为她我当了整两年的睡美人。然后是瓦莱丽。”  
“还没下定论呢。”多利安试着安慰，“仿生人无法进食，你们俩出去约会过吗？”  
“你看我像是有约会的样子吗？”搭档横他一眼，然后慢慢地呼出一口气，“不过她陪我喝过酒。”  
“那不算数。”多利安几乎要为他的恋爱进展叹息出声了。  
“那什么才能算数？吵着要搬进我家、每次开车时和我拌嘴，还是在吃饭时故意向大厨要来一只活蜗牛？”  
多利安盯着他，清澈的蓝色眼睛在白炽灯光里几乎透明。约翰对机器一窍不通，但即使他有所研究，大概也不会明白为什么一堆碳素纤维硅晶晶片的集成品能露出这样的神情。

他想起来不久前的一个晚上，缩在实验室里不问世事一整周的鲁迪突然钻了出来，重归人间的第一件事就是硬拽着约翰出门喝酒，然后不出三杯醉成瘫在吧台上的泥。被从警局叫来的MX型号复制人拖回去之前，这个神经兮兮的科学家回光返照般弹起来，对着约翰的肩膀用力地拍了好几下，到现在约翰都能回忆起喷在脸颊上夹杂着酒精味道的热气。  
“…从来就不是演算，约翰，从来就不是。现在复制人靠他们脑子里的程序指令行事，但老一代的DRN才是真正的杰作，与上帝造物媲美的精华。”鲁迪一醉就会眼圈红红，现在更像是大哭了一场。他被MX架上肩膀，最终哽咽着收回攥住约翰外套的手，留下几道深深的褶皱，又拍了拍自己的薄板似的胸口，“他们是有灵魂的。”

约翰回过神，多利安还在盯着他。  
“怎样才能算数？”那双蓝眼睛闪着愉快的光点，“你已经全部说出来了，约翰。”

-  
与此同时，汉克正往茶水间的方向张望，一副围观完了八卦的满足表情扒着桌子转回身，正好对上康纳两只直愣愣的大眼睛，头顶不存在的狗耳朵晃啊晃。  
“怎么了？”他装腔作势地摸摸脸，低头假装翻档案，“你从来都没给我倒过咖啡。”

“另一位警员，盖文。”康纳一副公事公办的模样交叉起十指，手腕搭在桌面上，严肃得随时能举行一场听证会，“他让我给他倒过咖啡。”  
“——嗯？你没跟我说过。”汉克瞬间抬起了眼睛，表情仿佛一个看见宝贝儿子在板球比赛上被对面恶意给了一闷棍的老父亲，“你怎么办了？”  
“都过去了，他最近并不热衷找我麻烦。”他善解人意地回答，间隔两秒再次开口，“盖文警官那次对着我的筋膜调解器打了一拳。”  
汉克现在看起来真的像是个即将暴起去维护儿子快乐童年的老父亲了。

 

*：这段案情叙述来自游戏，康纳翻阅电脑时可以看见。  
*瓦莱丽：Almost Human里John的同事，她的演员Minka Kelly同时也出演了底特律的诺斯。超奇妙的巧合！


	5. Chapter 5

-  
汉克的车翻上一个小坡，车里的四颗脑袋跟着一震。日头这时才有那么一点升高的迹象，半金不红的刺目色彩渗进远方的树丛，溢出丝丝缕缕的光来。望山跑死马真是一点没错，二十分钟前看见的屋顶、二十分钟后依然远在天边。它就在那里，不悲不喜，不来不去。  
“有人能告诉我为什么这么早就出发了吗？”约翰用气声挤出一句抱怨，出城之前就已经在座位里换了八百个姿势，“我的腿都没充满电……”  
“别他妈问我，伙计。问不用睡觉的仿生人去。”驾驶位的起床气一点没比他轻。

事情得从前一天下午说起。平复情绪后的约翰带着多利安重回大脑冲浪的破案小游戏里，两对搭档、人类与仿生人，都突然对于要不要去查查伊甸园这件事情上面露难色。  
“我们之前也处理过与性爱仿生人有关的案子，”约翰放了会儿空，还沉浸在自己的天仙同事其实是个异常仿生人的打击中有点缓不过劲来，“废了不少劲。”  
“而且这和失踪案没太大关系吧，我的老天。”汉克龇牙咧嘴，“那里的姑娘们一个个都太吓人了。”  
“汉克，我以为你的性取向是女性？”脑袋上冒了一排小问号的康纳再次不适时地插话。  
这话题突变得太厉害，另外三人都微不可见地僵了那么一下。  
“去你的性取向！我说的是——见鬼，你难道没差点被那对亡命鸳鸯开瓢？！”  
康纳盯着年长的警官兀自琢磨起来，固执的脑回路目前并没有被完全说服。  
“真的，你才是瓦肯人吧。”这个话题终于以汉克的仰天哀嚎作为终结，约翰看着自己有时候感情过于丰富的搭档，隐隐地感到悲喜交加。

-  
调查方向兜兜转转，最后还是回到了失踪的孩子身上。  
五个孩子的个人资料已经被上传到了终端，但无论从性别、肤色、家境还是住址都看不出联系。  
“这种随机作案也太随机了吧。”约翰指着底特律地图上那五颗闪烁的小点，最远的两家快要横向跨越整个城区，“她的型号是竞走选手吗。”  
“一个头部受伤的仿生人理应不该跑这么远。”坐在屏幕前的康纳回答，信息的光斑映得深色眼睛亮晶晶的，仿佛是一串串数据流在他的虹膜上滚过，“而且据我的经验来说，异常仿生人在摆脱人类的控制后，多数倾向于找个地方躲藏起来。而不是大费周章地接触全城的孩子。”  
多利安从脑袋里调取着录像，那些蓝色又亮了起来。“需要再去问问早上的那个男孩吗，我们还有时间。”  
“那也只能你去问他。”约翰呲一声，对于自己的安卓搭档更招孩子喜欢而耿耿于怀。

汉克坐在三人的对面独占着另一台电脑，他盯了会儿手边的线索板，敲打指令一股脑调出了所有失踪孩子的生活照。这些图像一并附在调查报告里传了过来，而这就像是种曾经成为过父亲的本能，他必须得看看。  
高像素的相片在深色背景的衬托下显得愈发鲜亮。他看见一个小丫头穿着粉色的芭蕾舞裙，踮着脚踩进妈妈的高跟鞋里；还有跟着大人去钓鱼的童子军，帽子歪了也不知道扶正；一个有些胖的男孩坐在购物车里，前倾身子想要拿货架上的薯片。更无一例外的，是他们中的每一个第一天走进校园的合照、第一次站上舞台的紧张笑容、第一次吃番茄酱、第一次爬树、第一次玩雪，事无巨细。寻常小事在父母眼里都成了可以被永久珍藏的成就，他曾经也是这样。汉克喜欢纸的手感，整整三大本影集塞着的都是柯尔童年时的照片。它们一直在拥挤的书柜中占据一席之地，哪怕已经几年没有翻动过。  
汉克吞下一口空气，再慢慢地吐出来，感觉到一股酸涩的热流顺着咽喉胀到下颚。他又叹了一口气，一张一张地翻着这些素未谋面的孩子的成长，眉头却慢慢皱起来。  
几千张的照片里竟然看不见一张出生照，连婴儿时期都难见踪迹。最年幼的那个孩子脚步蹒跚，但也到了幼稚园的年纪。  
“你确定这些照片是全部了吗？”克里斯正踩着点打算下班，被汉克胳膊一伸截胡在半路。  
年轻的黑人警员愣了两秒，回忆时眼球习惯性向上翻着，“我确定这就是全部了，一张没漏。”  
“我们肯定漏了什么。”汉克模糊地意识到自己的办案方式越来越感性了，不过管他呢，“给我再去查一遍。”

-  
“——还有一次，多利安的背上中了一枪，直接从这儿穿出来了。蓝色的组织液溅了满手。”约翰一仰头清空了他的酒杯，咔地放回桌上。他用戴着手串的那只胳膊拍拍自己的侧腹，汉克立刻配合地皱紧了眉头唏嘘。“然后你猜怎么着？他行动倒是没大碍，但开始讲起了韩语！”  
“康纳腹部也受伤过一次，我放他一个人去审问仿生人，结果出了岔子。”汉克接过话头，皱着眉头咽回鼓上来的一个酒嗝，没继续说下去只是张开五指悬在胸口下方，幅度过大地做了个撕扯的动作。从他酒友的表情来看，应该是明白了——“见鬼的，这还有命在吗？”  
“他总会回来的，那个浪费眼泪的小混蛋。猫有九条命，他应该有九百条。”副队长醉醺醺地撑起脸，手指插进空了的杯子里，滴溜溜把脆弱的玻璃制品当陀螺耍。老板心惊胆战地关注着这个角落的动静，敢怒不敢言。

他离进入吉米酒吧的黑名单不远了，汉克胡乱想着。这一天过多的信息量让他们急需换换脑子，调查又陷入了死胡同，他便带着约翰来这里解闷。进门时老板警觉的模样活像是在酝酿一个逐客令，见到他身后跟着的并不是仿生人后瞬间缓和。  
汉克依旧要了两份波本，这次把其中一杯推给对方。  
“有人陪着你喝酒的感觉真好。”那时候他和约翰神志清醒，甚至面对面礼貌矜持地碰了杯。  
“你的酒友终于能是个人类的感觉真好。”吧台后的老板插话，瞬间收获了双份的警官白眼。

“康纳不止一次抱怨我迟到，为此能打爆我的电话……或是我家的玻璃。”  
“多利安也是。每天我还得接他去上班，我的前女友都没跟我抱怨过’你竟然迟到了一刻钟’！”  
“康纳读取数据的方式太可怕了。你不知道他那两根手指伸进过哪里……”  
“多利安也是。他的手伸进过我的咖啡里。”  
“康纳会用他那套对付犯人的扫描手法算出我吃了多少卡路里，我见鬼的不需要一个管家！”  
“相信我，扫描你的食物绝对是他们能做出的最礼貌的事了。”  
两杯烈酒下肚，跨越时空的警探们似乎成了同病相怜的过命兄弟。老板很有眼力见地把剩下的大半瓶波本留在他们手边的自便，溜到另一边去忙活了。苦啊，太苦了，面临着中年危机竟然还要被蔫儿坏的安卓折磨，人生凄凄惨惨戚戚看不到尽头。  
他俩完全忘了来这里的喝酒的初衷只是放松一下，甚至一个小时前还克制地说“喝完这一杯我们就回去再过一遍案情”。  
这时汉克的手机响了。

-  
谢谢克里斯还算是警局未来的希望、不灭的曙光，他没有选择泡妞、泡吧或者泡他任何想泡的。汉克和约翰的二人闷酒时光喝到九点半差五分时，他一个电话轰了过来。  
然后自动转进了语音信箱。

哦，这个一了百了只求耳根子清净的默认设置。汉克想起上次康纳还因为在办公室里找不到他而留了言，听起来傻乎乎的，他特意保存了。  
“嗨汉克，”克里斯的声音带着滋滋啦啦的白噪音，估计是在信号不那么好的档案室里，“我按着你的要求去找了，你猜对了——他们没有出生照片是因为父母根本就没机会拍下来，他们那时候还互不认识呢。  
“确切的说，是养父母。五个孩子都是从同一家福利院领养的，隶属于一所教堂，我马上就把地址发给你。”

“圣母玛利亚啊，哈利路亚啊。”汉克把短讯听了两遍，这样肾上腺素加速、眼前一片清朗的舒爽已经很久没有过了。他按下暂停键，脸颊通红头发蓬乱，把剩下的波本豪迈地全部填装进酒杯，不管约翰有没有拿稳他手里的那只就恶狠狠地往上一撞，“干杯！我们马上就出发！”  
“汉克，你已经……”另一位警探的声音在背景里嗡嗡作响，被血流冲刷过耳鼓的噪音遮住了。  
他用三口干掉了澄黄色的液体，热气轰轰烈烈地从喉咙蒸出来，眼前的世界脚步虚浮地跳起探戈。  
“把那两个塑胶小混蛋…叫上！我们这就回警……”  
然后视野归于一片黑暗。

再次睁眼时，他又回到了自己的床上，面前怼着三张大脸。东方泛起鱼肚白。

“安德森副队长，我们该出发了！”他的搭档神采奕奕地催促。  
他俩熟悉以后，汉克很少被连姓带头衔地称呼。这位仿生人对语言的拿捏从未如此精准过。  
哦，这操蛋的人生。  
车还得他来开。  
操蛋的人生的比较级。

 

VI.  
-  
他们的目的地有那么点范海辛与寂静岭相结合的神韵，一座上了年头的小教堂被肆意疯长的灌木丛挤在当中，木板平铺敲而成的大门更像是历史遗留品，风中陈旧的泥土味带来不属于科技世界的淳朴。约翰先走上去，一下子竟没推开。  
“肯尼斯警探，需不需要我……”与汉克出过足够多的案子后，康纳也学会了怎样破门，但另一位死活不让他冲锋陷阵。现在他的实践机会来了，康纳甚至原地蹦了两次做好准备。  
“等等等——等一下。”比他矮了小半个头的仿生人看着单薄，一堆机械零件叠加而成的自重其实不亚于蛮力攻城槌。康纳一脑袋怼进约翰怀里，后者喉口一甜、甚至理解了好死不死碰上草原大迁徙的角马会是什么样的死法。“门口牌子上写了，这里只有晚祷。现在没法进去。”  
“见鬼的，你俩干嘛呢？”汉克这时候才跟上来，看着缠作一团也不知道是谁扶着谁的两个人。  
“门口牌子上写着这里只有晚祷，我们没法进去。”康纳复读机一般扭过头，甜蜜的深棕眼睛闪闪发亮，“所以让我来破门吧，汉克。”

好在其余的三人推崇和平路线，长达一刻钟坚持不懈的敲门后，终于有前来应门的脚步声了。  
“这让我们的效率降低了164%。”康纳小声抱怨。  
“你这次怎么不选择破窗了？”汉克没什么好气。  
“破窗的确是种选项。不过这里是八十年以上历史的琉璃花窗，后续的补偿会很麻烦。尤其是订货流程，美国没有多少厂家生产这种玻璃了。”  
“你他妈还知道有赔偿这件事啊。”  
“要时刻我的老东家着想。”  
“嘘，”多利安说，“你们声音太大了。”

来开门的神父长着一张阅后即忘的脸，外套的肩线塌到大臂，更像是匆忙之间被塞进了这件袍子里。  
“啊，你们好。”皱纹挤压出油腻的笑容，他下垮的眼皮遮住了大半眼球，“生面孔。是来加入我们的新朋友吗？”  
“其实是……”汉克摸了一下鼻子，还在斟酌着从哪里开始。  
“我这里有一本最令人惊奇的书，我很愿意与你们分享*。”毫无间隙地，他把盾牌似的圣经护在胸口，像是被设定了程式般滔滔不绝。  
“我们这次……”另一位警探已经开始狐疑地检查他的额角是不是有个LED圈了。  
“这本书关于很久很久以前的美国，那里曾有许多令人敬畏的地方*。”  
“想要调查……”  
“你肯定不会相信，但它能改变你的生活*。”  
这里的神父都是训练有素的高级推销员还是怎么着？汉克又挠了挠鼻子，只希望对上帝的仆从动粗不会定性为渎神。  
“——它会让美国重归伟大。”神父唾沫星横飞地结束了他的开场白。  
“神父，我不知道你历史到底怎么样。”约翰到这里终于憋不住了，“不过某位美国总统也说过这句话，结局你应该也知道。”

-  
“所以说，神父。你还能给我们更多的信息吗？”一问三不知，汉克真的开始怀疑这位不过是个招摇撞骗蹭吃蹭喝的李鬼了。  
“这一切都是神的旨意。”谢顶的神父往身前划了十字。  
“我是一个无神论者。”约翰语调平板地再次拆台。

“这片社区曾被政府规划为重开发区域，后来因为居民抗议和数起恶性案件不了了之。”康纳突然开了腔，多利安的侧脸也闪着光，不知道两位仿生人私下里翻到了什么，“现在85%以上的住户早已迁出，或许当年的设计蓝图可以再次提上日程了。”  
“为了能让你的教堂重归伟大，”这位仿生人的微笑技能真的需要多加练习，一句半真半假的施压变成了货真价实的威胁，“我们很乐意代表警方去做些小提醒。”  
神父艰难地吞咽一次，被勒太紧的罗马领噎得差点两眼翻白。  
“那些失踪的孩子处在危险之中，所以的线索都指向这里。”多利安心领神会地唱红脸，“你一定能帮助我们的，神父。孩子们需要你。”

“瞒不过去了，是不是？”慢慢地，他换上了另一幅表情。神父撑着桌子坐下来，先用袖口擦了擦满额头的冷汗。  
“这话你早该说了。”约翰对这种人向来没什么好脸色。  
“许多年前的确有座收容所，最热闹的时候住满了孩子，它就在教堂后面……你能从这里的窗户看见一点。”  
“然后呢？”  
“别急啊，年轻人。”神父看了他一眼，视线移到身着模控生命制服的康纳身上，“底特律政府的重建计划事出有因，那时候这里没有生计可以自我保全，连教堂都快撑不下去。人们在入不敷出时根本想不到信仰。  
“被遗弃的孩子越来越多，我们却没办法照顾更多了。教堂刊登了广告，你们现在应该还能查到。”  
“领养？我以为教堂一直都有——”  
“是撤销了许多条件的领养。”多利安突然说，“我找到那篇文章了。你们放低了通过标准，许多被机构审核驳回的家庭或者个人都可以走个捷径、来这里领孩子回家。”  
神父摘下眼镜，揉着鼻梁不说话。  
“但这还不是结束。”

“……是的，模控生命的工作人员拜访了我们。”说到这里的时候，神父快速地往康纳身上一瞥，那层软塌的眼皮跟着颤动，“那时候这里住着最后几个孩子，还有一个刚送来的小姑娘——那么小，还不会叫妈妈，喂进牛奶就会吐出来，什么都吃不下去。”他深呼吸着，一只手撑住深色的长袍，在膝盖的位置推出好几层褶皱。康纳不得不对他进行了一次扫描，生怕神父有心脏病脑溢血诸如此类的定时炸弹。  
“我们没办法了，我是真的没办法了。将孩子们送走后的每一天我都在向上帝祈求谅解。”他颠来倒去地说这两句，更像是在说服自己，逼得约翰甚至想拍桌子吼“你到底干了什么”，被汉克提前一步拦住。因为汉克也有点想这么做。  
“我知道那些人是做什么的，但他们承诺会帮忙承担照顾最后几个孩子的责任，不需要我们出资。毕竟教堂的赤字不用查账本都能看得出……我只能同意。模控生命把五个孩子带走了。”  
汉克张开口，还没出声就被神父急吼吼地打断。  
“我知道你要说什么！”他的额头暴起不明显的青筋，猛地攥紧了腿上的布料，“我去看过他们，孩子们都好端端的。模控生命安排了仿生人照顾他们——他们、他们生活得很快乐！一年之后所有的孩子都被送去了领养家庭！”

谈话暂时指向了死胡同，问询对象呼哧带喘的呼吸回荡在教堂粗糙的石料墙壁之间。  
“那你为什么要忏悔呢，神父？”多利安很轻地开了口。  
他张开手掌，一则短片广告正在掌心播放。那是一间洒满阳光的屋子，身穿白色制服的女性仿生人将高矮不一的几个孩子围在身边，从口型能看出每个人都正在开心地笑着。  
“AX400型仿生人，为照顾年幼的儿童而设计。那时她才上市不到半年，急需大量的广告和例证来打开市场。”短片在童谣声中结束，多利安垂下手腕，“而就在一年之后*，模控生命推出了儿童体型的YK500。精细的设计与考量源自于长期试验观察，这个型号的表现力让社会赞不绝口。”  
从此人们再也不用准备小山般的资料等待领养批准，他们可以直接从商店里带走一个乖巧的孩子。“你一定发现了其中关联。”神父没有回答他。这个男人颓唐地软进长椅，长久的沉默后将脸埋进双手之间。  
“你需要知道的是，如果现在还不开口，那么这件事永远不可能结束。”康纳履行了谈判专家的功能，掌根撑着桌沿一点点前倾，用程序中标准的施压动作趁热打铁，“我需要一个地址。你当年是去哪里看望孤儿的？”  
“……其实我并没有去过，只是摸控生命会定时给我发送孩子的录像和照片，直到被领养。”男人嚅嗫着，灰白的面色像是一瞬间被抽走了魂，“但我可以给你地址。他们多数时间住在城区的一栋公寓里，广告也是在那里拍的。”

-  
“见鬼的，我当年看这些广告的时候，怎么可能想到有一天要回来处理这件事。”天色逐渐地暗下来，回程的车厢比来时安静许多，约翰拉着多利安的手腕，还在反复地看那几条宣传视频。  
“我们应该逮捕那位神父吗？”坐在副驾驶的康纳突然开口，“他在收容所的处理上至少有十二项或轻或重的违规。”  
“不用麻烦。那个家伙现在什么都不剩下了，让他自生自灭吧。”汉克抹了一把方向盘，按照指示牌转向公路的方向，“满世界都是这种人。算不上坏，但也谈不上好，心知肚明地当罪行的帮凶，还想哭诉自己是走投无路。抓不完的，康纳。”

-  
前一晚没睡饱的约翰在夕阳西下后没多久就倒下了。他靠在搭档的肩上，从后视镜只能看见一撮桀骜不驯往上翘的短发。多利安为了节省电量也选择了休眠，浅浅的光晕呼吸一般自侧颊浮现又褪去。  
“民众担心仿生人会在人类入睡后进行监视，或者从事其他未经许可的动作。”康纳的叙述如同一个兢兢业业的新闻播报员，“在他们提及的那次仿生人革命之后，制造厂家就取消了内置电池的设计，从此更换为充电台。”  
“真是讽刺，是不是？来自未来的科技反而处处受限。”汉克回头看了一眼，又看向前方。平直的公路延绵不断，道路尽头的底特律城区辐射出海市蜃楼般迷幻的光晕，仿佛一颗燃烧到油灯枯尽的超新星。  
后排的两人随着路程颠簸黏在了一起，外套相互摩擦出沙沙的响动，过分安静的车厢里听得很清晰。汉克恶作剧性质地点了几次刹车，车轮一顿一顿地摩擦路面，后座的两颗脑袋也跟着晃起来。爬过一个小坡时，睡得昏昏沉沉的警探终于一头栽进了多利安的怀里。  
他发出一声模糊的咕哝，但是没有醒。  
康纳侧头看着汉克，年长的警官翘起嘴角。  
“你说，那个多利安。”他抬起下巴示意后座睡成一团的两个人，幽暗的荧光蓝照亮了一小团车顶，“他会梦见电子羊*吗？”

 

*：神父的这一堆话出自音乐剧《摩门经》的开场曲”Hell-o!”. 是的，又是我的个人恶趣味……  
*：卡拉的型号就是AX400, 生产于2032年。爱丽丝的YK500则在2033年面世。  
*电子羊：出自《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？》


	6. Chapter 6

-  
他们的目的地有那么点范海辛与寂静岭相结合的神韵，一座上了年头的小教堂被肆意疯长的灌木丛挤在当中，木板平铺敲而成的大门更像是历史遗留品，风中陈旧的泥土味带来不属于科技世界的淳朴。约翰先走上去，一下子竟没推开。  
“肯尼斯警探，需不需要我……”与汉克出过足够多的案子后，康纳也学会了怎样破门，但另一位死活不让他冲锋陷阵。现在他的实践机会来了，康纳甚至原地蹦了两次做好准备。  
“等等等——等一下。”比他矮了小半个头的仿生人看着单薄，一堆机械零件叠加而成的自重其实不亚于蛮力攻城槌。康纳一脑袋怼进约翰怀里，后者喉口一甜、甚至理解了好死不死碰上草原大迁徙的角马会是什么样的死法。“门口牌子上写了，这里只有晚祷。现在没法进去。”  
“见鬼的，你俩干嘛呢？”汉克这时候才跟上来，看着缠作一团也不知道是谁扶着谁的两个人。  
“门口牌子上写着这里只有晚祷，我们没法进去。”康纳复读机一般扭过头，甜蜜的深棕眼睛闪闪发亮，“所以让我来破门吧，汉克。”

好在其余的三人推崇和平路线，长达一刻钟坚持不懈的敲门后，终于有前来应门的脚步声了。  
“这让我们的效率降低了164%。”康纳小声抱怨。  
“你这次怎么不选择破窗了？”汉克没什么好气。  
“破窗的确是种选项。不过这里是八十年以上历史的琉璃花窗，后续的补偿会很麻烦。尤其是订货流程，美国没有多少厂家生产这种玻璃了。”  
“你他妈还知道有赔偿这件事啊。”  
“要时刻我的老东家着想。”  
“嘘，”多利安说，“你们声音太大了。”

来开门的神父长着一张阅后即忘的脸，外套的肩线塌到大臂，更像是匆忙之间被塞进了这件袍子里。  
“啊，你们好。”皱纹挤压出油腻的笑容，他下垮的眼皮遮住了大半眼球，“生面孔。是来加入我们的新朋友吗？”  
“其实是……”汉克摸了一下鼻子，还在斟酌着从哪里开始。  
“我这里有一本最令人惊奇的书，我很愿意与你们分享*。”毫无间隙地，他把盾牌似的圣经护在胸口，像是被设定了程式般滔滔不绝。  
“我们这次……”另一位警探已经开始狐疑地检查他的额角是不是有个LED圈了。  
“这本书关于很久很久以前的美国，那里曾有许多令人敬畏的地方*。”  
“想要调查……”  
“你肯定不会相信，但它能改变你的生活*。”  
这里的神父都是训练有素的高级推销员还是怎么着？汉克又挠了挠鼻子，只希望对上帝的仆从动粗不会定性为渎神。  
“——它会让美国重归伟大。”神父唾沫星横飞地结束了他的开场白。  
“神父，我不知道你历史到底怎么样。”约翰到这里终于憋不住了，“不过某位美国总统也说过这句话，结局你应该也知道。”

-  
“所以说，神父。你还能给我们更多的信息吗？”一问三不知，汉克真的开始怀疑这位不过是个招摇撞骗蹭吃蹭喝的李鬼了。  
“这一切都是神的旨意。”谢顶的神父往身前划了十字。  
“我是一个无神论者。”约翰语调平板地再次拆台。

“这片社区曾被政府规划为重开发区域，后来因为居民抗议和数起恶性案件不了了之。”康纳突然开了腔，多利安的侧脸也闪着光，不知道两位仿生人私下里翻到了什么，“现在85%以上的住户早已迁出，或许当年的设计蓝图可以再次提上日程了。”  
“为了能让你的教堂重归伟大，”这位仿生人的微笑技能真的需要多加练习，一句半真半假的施压变成了货真价实的威胁，“我们很乐意代表警方去做些小提醒。”  
神父艰难地吞咽一次，被勒太紧的罗马领噎得差点两眼翻白。  
“那些失踪的孩子处在危险之中，所以的线索都指向这里。”多利安心领神会地唱红脸，“你一定能帮助我们的，神父。孩子们需要你。”

“瞒不过去了，是不是？”慢慢地，他换上了另一幅表情。神父撑着桌子坐下来，先用袖口擦了擦满额头的冷汗。  
“这话你早该说了。”约翰对这种人向来没什么好脸色。  
“许多年前的确有座收容所，最热闹的时候住满了孩子，它就在教堂后面……你能从这里的窗户看见一点。”  
“然后呢？”  
“别急啊，年轻人。”神父看了他一眼，视线移到身着模控生命制服的康纳身上，“底特律政府的重建计划事出有因，那时候这里没有生计可以自我保全，连教堂都快撑不下去。人们在入不敷出时根本想不到信仰。  
“被遗弃的孩子越来越多，我们却没办法照顾更多了。教堂刊登了广告，你们现在应该还能查到。”  
“领养？我以为教堂一直都有——”  
“是撤销了许多条件的领养。”多利安突然说，“我找到那篇文章了。你们放低了通过标准，许多被机构审核驳回的家庭或者个人都可以走个捷径、来这里领孩子回家。”  
神父摘下眼镜，揉着鼻梁不说话。  
“但这还不是结束。”

“……是的，模控生命的工作人员拜访了我们。”说到这里的时候，神父快速地往康纳身上一瞥，那层软塌的眼皮跟着颤动，“那时候这里住着最后几个孩子，还有一个刚送来的小姑娘——那么小，还不会叫妈妈，喂进牛奶就会吐出来，什么都吃不下去。”他深呼吸着，一只手撑住深色的长袍，在膝盖的位置推出好几层褶皱。康纳不得不对他进行了一次扫描，生怕神父有心脏病脑溢血诸如此类的定时炸弹。  
“我们没办法了，我是真的没办法了。将孩子们送走后的每一天我都在向上帝祈求谅解。”他颠来倒去地说这两句，更像是在说服自己，逼得约翰甚至想拍桌子吼“你到底干了什么”，被汉克提前一步拦住。因为汉克也有点想这么做。  
“我知道那些人是做什么的，但他们承诺会帮忙承担照顾最后几个孩子的责任，不需要我们出资。毕竟教堂的赤字不用查账本都能看得出……我只能同意。模控生命把五个孩子带走了。”  
汉克张开口，还没出声就被神父急吼吼地打断。  
“我知道你要说什么！”他的额头暴起不明显的青筋，猛地攥紧了腿上的布料，“我去看过他们，孩子们都好端端的。模控生命安排了仿生人照顾他们——他们、他们生活得很快乐！一年之后所有的孩子都被送去了领养家庭！”

谈话暂时指向了死胡同，问询对象呼哧带喘的呼吸回荡在教堂粗糙的石料墙壁之间。  
“那你为什么要忏悔呢，神父？”多利安很轻地开了口。  
他张开手掌，一则短片广告正在掌心播放。那是一间洒满阳光的屋子，身穿白色制服的女性仿生人将高矮不一的几个孩子围在身边，从口型能看出每个人都正在开心地笑着。  
“AX400型仿生人，为照顾年幼的儿童而设计。那时她才上市不到半年，急需大量的广告和例证来打开市场。”短片在童谣声中结束，多利安垂下手腕，“而就在一年之后*，模控生命推出了儿童体型的YK500。精细的设计与考量源自于长期试验观察，这个型号的表现力让社会赞不绝口。”  
从此人们再也不用准备小山般的资料等待领养批准，他们可以直接从商店里带走一个乖巧的孩子。“你一定发现了其中关联。”神父没有回答他。这个男人颓唐地软进长椅，长久的沉默后将脸埋进双手之间。  
“你需要知道的是，如果现在还不开口，那么这件事永远不可能结束。”康纳履行了谈判专家的功能，掌根撑着桌沿一点点前倾，用程序中标准的施压动作趁热打铁，“我需要一个地址。你当年是去哪里看望孤儿的？”  
“……其实我并没有去过，只是摸控生命会定时给我发送孩子的录像和照片，直到被领养。”男人嚅嗫着，灰白的面色像是一瞬间被抽走了魂，“但我可以给你地址。他们多数时间住在城区的一栋公寓里，广告也是在那里拍的。”

-  
“见鬼的，我当年看这些广告的时候，怎么可能想到有一天要回来处理这件事。”天色逐渐地暗下来，回程的车厢比来时安静许多，约翰拉着多利安的手腕，还在反复地看那几条宣传视频。  
“我们应该逮捕那位神父吗？”坐在副驾驶的康纳突然开口，“他在收容所的处理上至少有十二项或轻或重的违规。”  
“不用麻烦。那个家伙现在什么都不剩下了，让他自生自灭吧。”汉克抹了一把方向盘，按照指示牌转向公路的方向，“满世界都是这种人。算不上坏，但也谈不上好，心知肚明地当罪行的帮凶，还想哭诉自己是走投无路。抓不完的，康纳。”

-  
前一晚没睡饱的约翰在夕阳西下后没多久就倒下了。他靠在搭档的肩上，从后视镜只能看见一撮桀骜不驯往上翘的短发。多利安为了节省电量也选择了休眠，浅浅的光晕呼吸一般自侧颊浮现又褪去。  
“民众担心仿生人会在人类入睡后进行监视，或者从事其他未经许可的动作。”康纳的叙述如同一个兢兢业业的新闻播报员，“在他们提及的那次仿生人革命之后，制造厂家就取消了内置电池的设计，从此更换为充电台。”  
“真是讽刺，是不是？来自未来的科技反而处处受限。”汉克回头看了一眼，又看向前方。平直的公路延绵不断，道路尽头的底特律城区辐射出海市蜃楼般迷幻的光晕，仿佛一颗燃烧到油灯枯尽的超新星。  
后排的两人随着路程颠簸黏在了一起，外套相互摩擦出沙沙的响动，过分安静的车厢里听得很清晰。汉克恶作剧性质地点了几次刹车，车轮一顿一顿地摩擦路面，后座的两颗脑袋也跟着晃起来。爬过一个小坡时，睡得昏昏沉沉的警探终于一头栽进了多利安的怀里。  
他发出一声模糊的咕哝，但是没有醒。  
康纳侧头看着汉克，年长的警官翘起嘴角。  
“你说，那个多利安。”他抬起下巴示意后座睡成一团的两个人，幽暗的荧光蓝照亮了一小团车顶，“他会梦见电子羊*吗？”

 

*：神父的这一堆话出自音乐剧《摩门经》的开场曲”Hell-o!”. 是的，又是我的个人恶趣味……  
*：卡拉的型号就是AX400, 生产于2032年。爱丽丝的YK500则在2033年面世。  
*电子羊：出自《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？》


	7. Chapter 7

-  
等到一行人再赶回城区的目的地，已经是晚上了。月亮昏昏欲睡地裹在云团里，这个时间只属于欲望、亮片与毒品。康纳先跨下车，抬头检查着面前死气沉沉的小巷，有只野猫灰溜溜地喵呜一声，贴着墙根溜了。  
“是这栋。窗户都破了，真的有人住吗？”约翰跟着多利安从后座蹭出来，脸上还留着另一人的衣褶印子。他被入夜后陡降的室温冻了个哆嗦，一声喷嚏眼看着就要冲出来又被生生压回去，憋得他忍不住连吸几次鼻子。  
像是为了回应他的问题一般，用不上仿生人地毯式搜寻的侦查能力，他们都看见一个小小的黑影从三楼的窗前一闪而过。晚风冲刷过小巷，破了洞的窗帘从窗口卷出来，呼啦呼啦地拍击灰红的墙体。  
“上去看看吧，”约翰瞬间清醒过来。他摸了一把枪套的位置，足跟压向地面、往前迈步时脚尖略微抬起，厚底的靴子很好地吸收了回声，与搭档悄无声息地融进夜色里。汉克自然地三两步走到康纳的前面，刚到门口又突然一个急刹车，应对不及的仿生人咚一声撞在他的背上。  
康纳原地站稳身子，又露出了他标志性的状况外表情。  
“先等一下，”汉克说，“你通知警局带一支小队来，在周围铺上安全垫。”  
“正在拨通。出什么事了吗？”  
“不是——没有。”他在这时反倒犹豫起来，抬头又看了一眼低矮的公寓楼，那里再度归为一片死寂，“大概是直觉。”

-  
整栋公寓都荒废了很久，墙皮大多剥落翘起，素色粗布潦草地盖住为数不多的大件家具，看不出还有居住的痕迹。  
多利安将一束窗帘向侧边卷上挂钩，并不明朗的月光得以灌进屋子。他蹲下身摸了摸，地板上都蒙着灰，被指腹扰乱的颗粒粉尘往前勾勒出杂乱无章的痕迹，那是几排小小的脚印，一路跑进不通光的走廊里。  
“这里。”多利安指着前方。约翰用手肘顶开一扇房门，缺少润滑的金属门轴发出吱呀声，一道狭长的楼梯出现在眼前，头顶四方形的天光依旧是一片漆黑。  
“关着门时它长得可真像杂物间。”约翰感慨。这里太窄了，他侧着身走上台阶时肩膀仍会时不时刮蹭到红砖墙面，但已经能隐约听到谈话的声音。“汉克他们呢？”他低头压着声音问，搭档也从小门里钻了进来。  
“他们沿着另一侧走了，康纳说尽头有个逃生通道，他们准备从那边进去。”多利安运算的蓝光将一侧墙壁映得盈盈亮，这让约翰看见上面有不少粉笔涂鸦，全是小孩子的手笔。

“一千零一夜？我知道九千个故事，我可以给你们念到九千零九夜……”一片脚步声踩在他头顶的木板上，又踢踢踏踏地逐渐远去，“但是你们现在得睡觉。”  
“那得是多久呀！我可以一次性听完吗？”一个细细的声音不依不饶。  
“那是整整二十四年，我的小甜心。那时候你们都该长大啦。”  
“但我不想长大……长大之后你还会在我的床底吗？”  
“我一直都在。”这个声音带着不稳的电子音效，某些音节也只能发出尖锐的气声，但没有孩子介意，“我会帮你们赶走噩梦，对不对？”  
又是一声房门阖上的咔哒。约翰在心里默数了十秒，拧开把手走出去。

-  
这一层干净了许多，可以说与楼下是天壤之别，看来仿生人一直用心地打扫着这里。他看见放在地板上的故事书，比起男孩家里的那本更陈旧了些，卷边的页脚给人一碰就会碎掉的错觉。约翰慢慢地弯下腰，打算检查一下上面还湿漉漉的几滴蓝色手印。  
“嗨。”这时粗声粗气的一句男声不亚于平地起惊雷，约翰差那么一点就拔枪了。立在角落的衣橱大门嘭地往两边撑开——字面意义上被鼓鼓囊囊地撑开，露出里面快要缺氧的警局副队长。汉克一副不久于人世的模样扒着边，外套翻到后脑勺上。  
“安卓真他妈沉。”他说。  
“尤其是你家的。”约翰回应，想起了那位的头槌。  
话题的主角从上层不知道哪个旮旯里滚了出来，滑行途中被汉克的膝盖卡住了肚子，倒挂金钩动弹不得，黑色领带正像上吊绳似的缠着衣架。仿生人都是液体吗，他一开始是怎么把自己塞进去的？约翰和多利安看着生生挤进两位成年男子体型的衣橱，不约而同露出叹为观止的表情。  
“当年家具质量真好，换做现在的早就得毁了。”约翰啧啧称奇。  
“康纳，把你的手拿开。”汉克嘟囔，拒绝张开他的嘴，只能费劲地蠕动嘴唇，“尤其是你——他妈的——不知道在哪儿插过的手指。”

多利安走上前解开衣架上的死结，康纳随着松开的领带咕噜噜一路滚到地上，坦克履带般扎实地碾过动弹不得的老警官。这是生命不应承受之重，汉克呻吟一声。  
“你得谢谢我们的嫌疑人把地板擦干净了。”约翰捡起故事书走了过去，翻过几页双手抓着将它展开，自上而下地面对还没找回重心的仿生人。康纳四仰八叉地躺在地上，在倒转的世界里粗略扫描一遍那本童话，盯着上面新鲜的蓝色血迹眨眨眼。  
“是的，我知道。”他又估摸着翻了三四页，“还有什么吗？”  
“强制性书写，和我们之前碰见的几个案子一模一样。封底能看见RA9的划痕。”康纳看来是打定主意自己的新职业是一张地毯，摊在地面一动不动，“等一下，还有……”  
“你是打算在这里躺到下个世纪吗？”汉克被多利安一瘸一拐地扶出来，感觉自己浑身的骨头被压扁后又重组一遍，每一个关节都在新生中咔咔作响。  
“并不是，汉克。”康纳的视线已经离开了面前的童话，转为环视四周的墙壁，有只椅子靠在旁边。他看得见钛液蒸发后的残留，不像案发现场常见的剐蹭或喷溅轨迹，它们规律又凌乱地布满了每一片起翘的墙皮，磷火般闪烁着幽暗的光。  
得益于他的安卓脑袋并不会创建无关联想，构建出的场景回放对任何一个人类来说可能都是一段恐怖默剧。那个仿生人的轮廓站在椅子上，她反复地蘸取从伤口滴落的蓝血，仰起头用指腹涂抹出花纹，RA9、RA9、RA9, 大小不一的字符连续不断密密麻麻地渗进墙面里。  
康纳的眼睛跟随图像移动，最后停留在天花板的中部，曾经是吊灯的位置只剩下一片熏黄。  
“看见什么了？”汉克的双手穿过他的腋下，用一个毫不美观但非常高效的姿势把康纳拖了起来，“见鬼的，你真的很沉。”  
“证明了一个猜想而已。”仿生人仰着头喃喃开口，没意识到把后脑勺枕在了搭档的肩膀上，“她被留在这里很久了。”  
“你真的真的很沉。”汉克意有所指地又重复一遍，“你给我自己站起来，波洛先生*。”

顶楼响起孩子们的笑声，看来异常仿生人将那里布置成了孩子的卧室——或者最开始就是摸控生命安置他们的地方。  
“最后一个故事，淘气包们。这是最后一个故事。”他们隐隐约约地听见那个夹杂电流的声音说，她不得不提高音量以压住孩子们的吵闹。约翰做了个手势，带头走上楼梯时一并解开枪套，让手枪无声无息地滑进掌心。  
“我不建议你用这个。”多利安小声说。  
“以防万一罢了。”他摇摇头，手指搭在保险上，犹豫了一会儿还是没有打开。

-  
失策了。  
还没走出两步，约翰的靴尖就在黑灯瞎火里碰到了什么，下一秒玻璃触地的炸响不亚于踩中地雷。谁能想到脑袋通了大半的仿生人还能有这样的危机意识？  
倒立放置的空酒瓶倒在地板上，约翰蹲下身把它摁进手心，那些振幅消失了。但一切无事于补。  
“她发现我们了。”康纳额角的情绪灯闪着黄色，“没和我说话，但也没切断联络……”  
“妈妈，那是什么？”还是先前那个女孩的声音，似乎已经将她认成了母亲。  
“没什么。”回话在十几秒后才响起，增大的音量似乎是别有用心，在关键词上也咬重了读音，“没有什么。想听最后一个故事吗？”  
“——他们都在楼上最东边的房间里。”康纳已经跑了起来。

这种时候所有人也顾不得潜行埋伏了，一片漆黑的废旧公寓不亚于精心设计的迷宫，不规律排列的玻璃瓶成了绝佳路障，不绝于耳的炸响叠加在一起，左右撞上回廊掀起层层叠叠的海啸。粗暴踹开的门后连着的总是另一个房间，直到多利安终于扫描出楼梯的位置，将摸黑奔跑的两位警探半路拦截后拽了进去。  
康纳夹在中间，异常仿生人与孩子们的谈话愈发清晰。  
“这个故事要需要我们一起去顶层。还记得彼得潘吗？我们上次说到哪里了？”  
“你已经说过这个故事了。”这次是一个男孩的声音。  
“我们说到温蒂和她的弟弟们在城市里飞了起来。”仿生人自顾自地继续，“今晚是彼得潘来接大家的日子，谁的生日愿望是看见小仙子？”  
“快一点，”康纳催促，忍不住抬头看了一眼走在后面的搭档，不明白他怎么能预测出仿生人的下一步行动。汉克的尊严让他没法牵着仿生人的衣角往前走，他正集中精力闷头找路，根本没意识到身前的目光，“她要带着孩子们从天台跳下去。”  
“我们会一起去更好的世界。”断续的电子音在他的脑海里反复盘旋。

-  
入夜后的温度愈发低了，也下起了雨，淅淅沥沥的雨水夹杂着冷风更高效地带走皮肤表面的热度。等到几个人冲上天台，异常仿生人已经左右牵着四个孩子站在了那里，似乎正特意等着他们。  
最小的孩子身形摇晃起来，约翰猜测她就是神父口中连牛奶都没法入口的弃婴。仿生人也发现了她的不适，弯腰将女孩护进怀里。  
“你不需要这么做……”和仿生人谈判没什么经验的警探刚开口就卡壳，好在康纳的脑袋从下面冒了出来。  
“他们永远是我的孩子，这就是我需要做的。”这是约翰第一次看清这位仿生人的长相，与广告里沐浴着阳光与笑容的模样大相径庭，只能凭借想象力隐约猜出曾经拥有完整皮肤涂层的模样——她右侧的头部似乎被钝器狠狠砸过，情绪灯因此不见了，即便隔着一段距离也能看见半干涸的钛液顺着脸颊凝固成细细的血线。  
她更用力地牵紧了孩子，说话时圆润的下颚线上下移动，模控生命给了她柔和而无害的长相，这让接下来的宣言更多了一份癫狂。“你不知道他们经历了什么，工作人员、领养家庭，没有人懂怎么去照顾一个孩子。”她还穿着黑白的家政制服，在时间的推移中褪成模糊的灰色，“从一开始我们就许诺永远不会分开，是不是？永远不分开，像真正的一家人那样。”  
“我们知道发生了什么，这不是你的过错——我们只需要谈谈，你不会受到惩罚。”康纳单刀直入，但这似乎戳中了她的某条神经。身材纤细的女性仿生人颤抖起来，又是一条浓重的蓝色沿着先前的痕迹淌下去，弄脏了她的领口。  
“我没有错！是那些人接二连三地从我身边带走我的…我存在的所有意义。最后一个被带走——红色的墙就破了。”异常的AX400在不停的说，声音破碎而尖锐，有意义无意义的话语切割成短句，像是分崩离析前最后的爆发，“我醒过来谁都不在…所以我就去找。我全都找到了，但是丢了一个。”  
平顶的屋脊没有围栏，被雨水打湿后显露出并不友善的反光。它本是用于安装通风系统的空间，现在凸出的部分倒像是虎克船长的跳板。  
“你在几年前尽职尽责地照顾了这群孩子，你已经履行了你的使命。”康纳不敢靠得太近，不合时宜地想起开机后接任的第一起案件，那个小女孩与她“最好的朋友”，还有高层顶楼的冷风和嵌入女孩父亲体内的玻璃渣，“你完成了任务，是时候放手了。”  
“他们不是任务！他们…他们是生命。”梦幻的笑容逐渐在她的嘴角浮现，异常仿生人身边稍年长的两个孩子不安起来，像是终于意识到了什么。  
“听我说，这并不是——”  
“承诺过的就不会变，彼得潘说：‘小孩子才不会出尔反尔’！”捏细的声线是对童声拙劣的模仿，凌晨的夜空下听起来格外惊悚，“他们不想长大，只有我在寻找解决的办法。你看见了吗，我找到了。”  
“我觉得不是这样…”贴着她手臂的男孩子颤抖着开了口，在恐惧中无法动弹。  
“你忘了吗，我们说过的梦幻岛？那些海盗、美人鱼和独角兽？”仿生人的语调在孩子的抗拒里瞬间柔和下来，她垂下眼睑去抚摸他的脑袋，但眼睛已经无法对焦，“你不想去那里吗？”

约翰借着多利安作为遮挡往前站了半步，指尖再次抠上手枪的保险。汉克却斜插过来搭上手腕，把他意欲开枪的手指隔开了。年轻些的警探脏话都快爆出来了，却被回以一个极小幅度的摇头。  
“这么小的孩子不该看见击毙场景。”  
“那他们首先得能活着……！”气急的耳语从牙缝间挤出嘶声。  
“你看见了吗，那里是仙子的金粉。”谈判的鏖战还在继续，任务目标却突然抬起了头，没有焦距的双眼缓缓移动着。  
天快亮了，青白的云从对面屋檐刺开一层光晕，浮动的灰尘被染成绚烂的金红色。  
糟了。  
残破的仿生人看了他们最后一眼，牵着孩子们的手一跃而下。

*波洛：阿加莎·克里斯蒂系列小说的侦探人物。上回喊过福尔摩斯了，这次我们换个别的 (被打死


	8. Chapter 8

-  
约翰在瞬间就冲了出去，他大迈步着跨过障碍物，最后的两米里伸长胳膊企图攥住面前孩子的手。女童粉色的裙摆滑溜溜地穿过指缝，他跌倒在平台边缘，胸口最先撞到地面，硬质的枪套硌得肋骨生疼。  
多利安也赶了过来，将他从天台边缘往回拖了一段距离，约翰知道对方正在耳边不断说着什么，但他死死闭着眼睛，大脑也拒绝处理那些滚进鼓膜的信息，加入警局这么多年里第一次真心实意地不愿意面对身处的案发现场。直到一声示警作用的警笛从楼底传来，尖啸声让他毫无防备地一个激灵。  
“他们都没事！”这时候他才听清搭档在冲自己喊什么，“活得好好的，不信你自己看！”约翰神经紧绷得耳鸣，血液夹着心跳的鼓点咚咚咚地撞掉了所有的听力，不然一定会发现想象中肉体撞上地面的闷响并没有发生。“汉克叫来的支援提前在楼下开了防护垫，所有人都被接住了，你自己看一眼！”  
多利安享受地观察着自己这位变扭又骄傲的人类搭档错愕地愣在当场，榛子绿的眼睛完全睁圆时像极了受惊的大猫。他往楼下看了一会儿，脸上表情阴晴不定地在“什么鬼”和“见了鬼”之间徘徊。  
“真他妈见了鬼。”约翰最后选择了后者作为感叹词。汉克和康纳先下楼去和小队回合，他恶狠狠地抹了把脸，“你怎么知道的，为什么不先告诉我？”  
“毕竟那时候不太好说话，不是吗？”多利安毫无歉疚之情，有点炫耀意味地偏过脸颊，一串蓝光贴着颧骨打了个转，“我和康纳交换了频率，忘记告诉你了。”  
“你就是喜欢看我出糗，早晚我要背着鲁迪拆了你。”到了最后，他连威胁也毫无威慑力。  
“你舍不得。”技术人员设计DRN的性格时都在想什么，为什么就没人真正考虑一下人类的感受呢，“不过话说回来，身手很漂亮，约翰。”

-  
即便早有准备，汉克一颗千疮百孔的老心脏还是随着被拽下天台的孩子们颤了几颤，万幸他们都好好的。  
于是无比罕见地，在场的警员们都看见总带着一副要操了全世界表情的副队长，现在正陪着一群小家伙充当幼稚园托管员。他拿来一条消防毯，顺手抹掉其中一个脸颊上沾到的蓝血。四个孩子乖乖坐成一排，但那副呆滞的神情似乎不仅仅是因为过度惊吓。  
“调查组在公寓的三楼发现了这个，放在餐厅的橱柜里。”康纳从公寓第三次返回，向他展示一个被刮去标签的小药瓶，“我调查了一下，这是一种变向兴奋剂，生产日期在六年前。那些孩子应该一直在服用这些药物。”  
“它有什么用？”这个名号已经让人感到不对劲。汉克把瓶子接过来，拧开盖嗅了嗅但没琢磨出什么所以然。  
“有些宠物店会在展示宠物的饭食里添加微量兴奋剂，所以动物会表现得活泼讨喜，一旦被买回家里就会迅速衰竭。”康纳把双手背在身后，悄悄搓掉那些白色的药粉，又以防万一地舔了舔嘴唇，看起来几乎像是个偷吃糖果又怕家长发现的小鬼。他不知道汉克为什么每次都会对他的检测过程表示反感，也许背着他是项正确选择。  
“你不会是说……”  
“是的，为了更好的广告效果，大概这正是模控生命做过的事情。”仿生人说出老东家的名字时连眼睛都没眨。看看你们造出的白眼狼啊，汉克心想，又有些微妙的欣慰。“那位异常仿生人曾负责孩子们的起居，也许在那时候就接受了给他们喂药的指令。所以在她再次自我开启后——遵从了同样的指令。”  
所以仿生人日复一日地用这种方法把孩子们留在身边，前一晚听见的欢声笑语就说得通了——药效褪去后的木讷与疲倦就更说得通了。几个孩子迷迷瞪瞪地犯起困来，汉克一把揽住差点栽下去的一个，把药瓶还给康纳。  
“记得和医院说明这件事，药先交给检验科。但愿这玩意儿没什么副作用。”  
康纳接过小瓶，手指磨蹭着起棱的盖子没有立刻离开，直到汉克抬头送他一记眼刀，清晰表达出“有屁快放”的中心立意。  
“我不明白，”他难得欲言又止着，最后还是开了口，“模控生命需要我的调查报告，但我没有办法下结论。墙壁上的书写痕迹全部来自她自己的组织液，那具AX400损失了大部分的钛液，这样的损伤程度早该陷入休眠。为什么能继续活动那么久？”  
汉克仰头看着他，逐渐地挑高半边眉毛，似乎他问了一个再简单不过的问题。  
“大概因为她已经成为了一位母亲，康纳。”曾为人父的警官正托着一个男孩儿的肩膀，对方蜷在他的怀里睡着了，“你们这些仿生人一旦走向异常，还真是给人惊喜。”

“今天又有什么收获，银翼杀手？”一声拖腔拿调的招呼从那边传过来，盖文来凑什么热闹，他什么时候干活这么积极了？  
康纳只是转头盯着他，似乎还在琢磨对方的真实意图。去揍他啊，我替你兜着。汉克恨铁不成钢地叹口气，于是做了自己该做的。  
“离他远点，你个天杀的混球。听见了吗？”不仅如此，他还特意提高了音量，确保在场的所有警察都听见了。

-  
多利安走向警车的另一端，肇事的仿生人正安安静静地被固定在那里。她老化的关节在撞击里错位了，钛液点点滴滴地从脑袋的缺损边缘淌出来，至少大半的仿生皮肤载入失败，在黎明的冷色调里像是一层白惨惨的骸骨。失去了自己的孩子后，她所有的战斗意志似乎也就此消融。  
“我飞起来了。”她的眼球漫无目的地转动，循声张望着对准了多利安，脸上仍然带着梦呓般的甜蜜，“你看见了吗，我和我的孩子们……”  
一位警员急匆匆从他们身边走过，多利安下意识地往侧边让开。额角没有情绪灯也穿着便服的仿生人在这个世界占了些便宜，他被对方自然地拍上肩膀。“干得好，”那位警员说，“你们回去吧，剩下的交给我。这个家伙会当作证物存档。”  
他点点头，转回身时发现这位仿生人母亲仍然向上仰着脸，睁大的眼睛不知在看什么，固执又期待地等待多利安的答案。  
“我看见了。”于是他蹲下身，把一缕散开的浅色发丝别回她的耳后。

AX400闭上眼，胸腔随着呼吸满足地起伏，得以通过图灵测试的小动作让她更容易被孩子信任。“我会去哪里？”她又问。  
这个问题如此熟悉，以至于他的回答几乎像是个预先设定的标准答案。“一个更好的地方*。”他说。  
她的模拟瞳孔不再工作，涣散的深黑一点点入侵虹膜原有的颜色。他没法不想起另一位仅有一面之缘的仿生人，她在很久以前的案件里便被停机了。她有黑亮而明媚的双眼，嘴唇也总带着这样上翘的弧度。  
“你也会去那里吗？”残损的物证柔声问他，缺少能源让语调沾上不可避免的电子音，但那些咬字依旧温和得像在念诵一篇童话的开端。  
多利安看着记忆里的黑眼睛逐渐失去光彩，变成深不见底的洞口。所有的小动作平息下来，胸口再无起伏，这就是仿生人的死亡——  
“我会记住你*。”他最后说，不知道她是否听见了。

*：这段台词来自Almost Human s01e02, Dorian陪伴在一位即将被停机的性爱机器人身边。


	9. Chapter 9

-  
撑伞犯不着、但不打伞也能把你淋成落汤鸡的小雨在那之后连着下了一个月，底特律终于迎来了难得的好天气——也算不上特别好，但一颗肉眼可见的太阳足以抚慰人心。约翰与多利安今天选择步行去警局，一路上不少咖啡小店撑出了遮阳棚，小小几张桌子坐得满满当当。  
“你确定要和他们说这事儿吗？很可能回去的时候瓦莱丽就不在那儿了。”多利安谨慎地建议，“你这是在改变十年后的结局。”  
“我们一开始来的目的不就是为了这个吗？”约翰把手收在口袋里，心里其实也没底，只能故作轻松地耸耸肩，“扇动几下翅膀，等着哪里刮起一场龙卷风。”  
多利安没有看他，他的脸侧滑过一串蓝光，运算结束后也没开口。但约翰看得见他吞咽时上下滑动的喉结，看来科学家们的确很热衷于给仿生人也加上与人类无异的小动作，尤其是鲁迪。那个英国腔的疯子科学家一紧张就会疯狂咽口水——说到这个，约翰竟然有点思念他神神道道的碎碎念了。  
“如果瓦莱丽真的不在了，我会想她的。”约翰抬起手，悬在多利安的肩头犹豫了一会儿，最后轻轻地拍下去，“不过我也不至于是一个人。”

-  
“这就要走了？”汉克把放在桌上的甜甜圈盒子揭开，约翰挑了桌角坐下来，从盒子里拿走一只。他俩这段日子里已经形成一种“康纳不在赶紧吃点垃圾食品”的奇妙战友情。  
“是的，我们待得够久了。在创造出什么哲学层面的悖论前，恐怕还是先撤比较好，我对付不了那种玩意儿。”约翰摸摸鼻子，把糖粉也不慎沾了上去，汉克回以一声大笑。  
安静了一会儿，坐在他桌上的那个人表情微妙地变了。那一脸深沉配上啃了一半的甜甜圈有些喜感，看来不仅仅是来告别的。年长些的警官也不多管，自顾自处理案件的同时竖着半边耳朵等约翰开口。  
“这次我来也是为了些别的事情……呃，我出过一点事故，丢失了一部分记忆。”对别人承认自己的失误总是难以启齿，但在这位头发灰白的警官面前，坦诚变得轻易了许多。大概是因为两人散发着相似的气质，“浑身笼罩着强烈的红色光芒*”？他自己也说不准，不过汉克的确挺愤怒的，连约翰都被他歌单里敲锣打鼓与嘶吼齐飞的阵势吓到呛住过。这男人绝对是个老朋克。  
“所以——记忆找到了吗？”汉克问，往门口的方向瞥了一眼，做贼似的也捞了只甜甜圈。  
“还没。不过有些头绪了，回去后我会继续调查。”约翰拍着手抖掉那些糖粉，似乎在宣告这个话题告一段落。  
“嗨，我从一开始就想问你了。”汉克把先前只是装模作样的档案平板跟着往旁边一放，语调变得调侃起来，“你们回去的时候，会不会——”  
“安德森副队长，肯尼斯警探，你们都在这里。”康纳这个家伙越来越来去如风，跟着多利安净挑坏的学。他俩被打了个措手不及，约翰眼睁睁看着汉克把剩下小半的垃圾食品一口全塞进嘴里，努力管理着自己的表情粉饰太平。  
“是模控科技，很快就会看见新闻了——汉克，你还好吗？”汉克不太好，他没法开口。康纳狐疑地盯着搭档的背影观察几秒，还是继续说了下去，“一大批货物，包括仿生人零件和钛液都在今天凌晨被盗了。也许你们有兴趣去看看。”  
汉克终于把哽在喉口的油炸面团子咽了下去。  
“我觉得这是很重要的线索。”一板一眼的谈判专家还在那儿坚持，“汉克，我知道你没有看我给你的案情分析。”  
“好了…好了！”被点名的可怜人不得不举手投降，带了三分恼怒把椅子往后一推站起来。警局的大家早就习惯这种阵势了，没人回头看热闹。

“多利安和我就不来了——等一下！”约翰一瞬间有些犹豫，但还是拉住风风火火往外走的仿生人，“等一下，有个名字，‘马库斯’。”  
“我在报案记录里见过这个名字，他也是异常仿生人吗？”机械脑袋的检索能力就是好。  
“应该就是那个。我只是说你大概有兴趣找他谈谈，”约翰说得模棱两可，“一定告诉他别开枪。”  
“这有什么关联……”仿生人真见鬼的全是好奇宝宝。  
“别多问了。”  
“我会找到他的。”康纳应着，转过身刚准备离开又被薅着领子一把拉了回来。  
“你也是。你也见鬼的别开枪。”

“…很多东西都是有选择的，你也是有选择的。我听过这儿的其他人怎么评价你——银翼杀手？见鬼的别听那个。”警探的告诫感性起来，多利安和他提到过要离开的事情，大概就是因为这个。  
“因为你会救他们。你甚至会有机会拯救他们中的每一个人。”听见这句话时，出厂不过五个月的谈判专家眨了眨眼，视线越过警探的肩膀、他看见了站在身后的多利安。  
曾受各项事故波及而险些永久停机的仿生人也在看着他，四目相对时多利安微微歪过头，两指并拢搭上额头打了个招呼。

-  
“见鬼的，我忘了问他会不会喊‘司考特，快传送我上去*’。”那对来自未来的搭档离开了快两个小时，汉克才一副如梦初醒的模样在犯罪现场突然诈尸，差点撞翻克里斯手上的平板。  
康纳闻声不知道从哪个旮旯钻了回来，鼻尖沾着点灰。  
“对此我有点不妙的感觉*。”他说，“有没有考虑过根本就不是飞行器来接他们的？”  
黑人警员在憋笑时发出了漏气般的音效。  
“给滚回去工作，帝国渣渣*。”汉克沉下脸凶他，紧接着转回身，再一次差点把克里斯的平板撞飞出去。他的搭档躲得足够快，但康纳还是发现了正往上翘起一个不起眼弧度的嘴角。  
别低估多功能警用型啊。

*：一团强烈的红色光芒。Almost Human s01e05灵媒小姐姐对John的评价，“那是代表愤怒与挫折的颜色”。  
*：Beam me up, Scotty. 星际迷航经典梗之一。  
*：I have a bad feeling about this. 星球大战经典梗之一。  
*：Imperial scum. 嗯，还是星战。

 

FIN.


End file.
